Gas appliances, such as gas grills and other cooking devices, often utilize ignitors mounted onto the appliance. Some are powered by a power source, such one or more batteries, and such devices typically comprise a control module to control the ignition source. An ignition module can comprise or be coupled with an actuator switch, used by a user, and one or more ignitors, for igniting the fuel. The module itself is often mounted on the appliance, and it can be mounted in a variety ways. For example, some modules have the actuator switch engaged with the module, while others have a connector, such as a wire, leading from the switch to a remotely mounted module. Modules with the actuator switch, such as a button, directly engaged with the module typically utilize a battery compartment that protrudes through the panel of the appliance to which the module is mounted. In any event the battery within the module can provide electrical power to an electronic circuit therein in order to generate a voltage potential. If the voltage is applied to an electrode (e.g., in the ignitor), and the voltage is sufficiently large enough, the air across a gap on the electrode will be ionized and a spark will be generated, thereby enabling an air/gas mixture surrounding the gap to be ignited.